Kyosuke Munakata
Kyosuke Munakata is a character from the Danganronpa series. He made his series debut in Shadow Over Gotham. Canon After graduating from Hope's Peak Academy, Kyosuke had ambitions to open an overseas branch of the school and eventually take control of Hope's Peak. He worked to realize this ambition alongside his classmates, Chisa Yukizome and Juzo Sakakura, but a terrible tragedy befell the world that put Kyosuke's plans on hold. Junko Enoshima and her organization, Ultimate Despair, set the world on fire with despair. The Future Foundation arose to combat this threat, with Kyosuke and his friends joining the cause. Pre-Convergence After the Future Foundation dealt with what remained of "Ultimate Despair," the group eventually came across the means to travel across the multiverse. It was about this time that the current leader of the Future Foundation, Kazuo Tengen, went missing. In truth, he became involved in what would eventually be known as the Point Zero incident, but this would not be known to the Future Foundation for a long time. In the meantime, Kyosuke was appointed the group's new leader, who made it the Future Foundation's mission to combat despair across all worlds. Plot Involvement Shadow Over Gotham Kyosuke appeared briefly in the epilogue of the event, speaking with Makoto Naegi about his experiences during the Gotham Incident. An Ultimate Revival Following the events of the Arch Demon's demise, Kyosuke began to long for the friends he lost to despair, those being Chisa Yukizome and Juzo Sakakura. Having decided he could not see a future without them by his side, he arranged a meeting with the Reapers of Shibuya in order to strike a deal and was met with by Lucy Kuo. She told him that his friends could only be revived if the matter was seen as a favor to the Coalition under an agreement that would see the two groups no longer having a partnership. Kyosuke agreed on the Coalition's behalf and was assured that his friends would one day come back to him. Far Away Lights Kyosuke made an appearance in the event's epilogue in a scene that took place in the far future. Epilogue(s) Shadow Over Gotham After Makoto Naegi returned home to tell the Future Foundation about the Gotham Incident, Kyosuke became disappointed in the boy. Kyosuke stated that Kyoko Kirigiri was more suited for tackling despair and gave Makoto a new assignment he figured would be easier for his talents. Far Away Lights In a scene taking place far after the events of Far Away Lights, Kyosuke met with S.H.I.E.L.D. on behalf of the Coalition to discuss the relationship between the two groups. Nick Fury met Kyosuke, only to tell him that he thought little of the Coalition, which was fine with Kyosuke if it meant the two groups would not proceed to clash in the future. Kyosuke then asked about the Tesseract, hoping that S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken the necessary steps in securing it. Fury assured him that they did, though stated that the device would not work outside their own universe anyway. This occurred to Kyosuke as being odd, as it meant the Tesseract did not travel dimensions to end up in Umbrella's hands. Instead, Umbrella had traveled dimensions without the use of the Tesseract. The question on Kyosuke's mind was simple: who, or what, gave Umbrella the power to travel dimensions and essentially start an incredible chain of events? Character Relationships * Makoto Naegi - A major character from [http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Dangan_Ronpa_Wiki '''Danganronpa']'' who first appeared in Shadow Over Gotham. Kyosuke and Makoto share an antagonistic relationship, though it is more one-sided in Kyosuke's case. As Makoto's superior, Kyosuke revels in the power he has over Makoto. He respects Makoto for his ideals, even though he ultimately disagrees with them. Though initially unimpressed with Makoto, after Makoto was appointed a leader of the Coalition, Kyosuke's opinion of Makoto grew. Trivia * His given name, Kyosuke, means "capital helper/capital head." His surname, Munakata, means "important figure." Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa characters Category:NPCs Category:Future Foundation Category:Shadow Over Gotham Category:Far Away Lights Category:Pending pages